1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display device and a method of driving the same that may maintain paper-like image quality, when power is turned off, using an inverse afterimage.
2. Discussion of the Background
The importance of display devices to display information is on the rise. Display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and a plasma display panel (“PDP”).
An EPD device may have a high reflection factor, a high contrast ratio, and a low visual angle reliance that allows viewers to feel as if they are viewing a sheet of paper. In addition, the EPD device may have a stable black or white state and may maintain images without the need for a continuous supply of voltage, thereby reducing power consumption. Further, unlike an LCD device, the EPD device may not require a polarizing plate, an alignment film, or liquid crystal and may have competitive manufacturing costs.
The EPD device may include a microcapsule having white and black charged particles reflecting external light or a microcup in a spacer shape. The EPD device may maintain a black or white image due to the stable characteristics of the black and white charged particles when power is turned off.
However, a conventional EPD device may show an undesirable grayish color after power is turned off.